Janelle's Survivor: Maldives
Survivor: Maldives 'is the first season of Janelle's Survivor Series. Season summary The sixteen new castaways arrived at the Maldives in the fresh island of Gulhi, located in the capital of the Maldive Islands, Malé. The group of contestants were split into two tribes and were sent to their camps, Banyan and Keredu, being warned that the first Tribal Immunity Challenge will be taking place on the beach in just under twenty-four hours. Banyan was the first tribe to go to Tribal Council after the "Pass The Torch" competition. Ty then became the first contestant to be voted out in both the season and the series. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;"|'Ty F. 16, Orange | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |8 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Michael B.' 16, TV Star | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'AJ F.' 13, Red | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Aimee K.' 17, Yellow | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Alan D.' 14, Brown | | style="color:black;" | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Andrea I.' 17, Orange | | style="color:black;" | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Brendon L.' 17, Dark Green | | style="color:black;" | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Christian H.' 14, Brown | | style="color:black;" | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Dan B.' 14, Orange | | style="color:black;" | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Em J.' 16, Brown | | style="color:black;" | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Joe H.' 17, Sky Blue | | style="color:black;" | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Josh G.' 17, Orange | | style="color:black;" | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Maks P.' 16, Orange | | style="color:black;" | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Missy A.' 16, Yellow | | style="color:black;" | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ranz T.' 14, Red | | style="color:black;" | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Thomas S.' 18, Yellow | | style="color:black;" | | | |} The Game Episode summaries Episode 1: "A Force To Be Reckoned With" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: '''TBA Episode 2: "All Allies And All Enemies" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Turf Wars – There were eight territories. The players had to claim these territories for their tribe in order to gain a certain amount of points. The eight territories closed one by one at random intervals. The tribe with the most points when all eight territories have closed, win immunity. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 3: "Change The Currents" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Matchmaker – The tribes had to work together to find tiles that matched each other on a life-size board. The first tribe to match four pairs won immunity. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 4: "Powerhouse Competitors" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Slide To Victory – There were three puzzles. Three members of each tribe had to step forward and complete a puzzle. At the end of the challenge, the total times were calculated and the tribe with the least time overall did not go to Tribal Council. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 5: "..." *'Immunity Challenge: 'Equaliser – The two tribes competed directly against each other in a speed challenge. They were asked simple Survivor trivia and the first tribe to answer correctly won a point for their team, deducting a point from the other team. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: '''TBA Voting history Tribes The two tribes colors represented the Maldivian National Emblem, which featured two criss-crossing National flags consisting of the colors Red and Green and a green Palm Tree. Banyan Banyan was one of the two original tribes, and the name of a popular resort in the Maldives as well as being named after the national tree of India. The eight tribe members Aimee, AJ, Alan, Andrea, Dan, Em, Joe and Ty carried the tribe-buff color Red. Banyan were the first tribe to head to Tribal, with the tribe blaming Ty for their failure. Ultimately, Ty became the first contestant voted out in Banyan, the season, and the entire series. Keredu Keredu was one of the two original tribes, and alike with Banyan, was also named after a resort in the Maldives region. The eight tribe members Brendon, Christian, Josh, Maks, Michael, Missy, Ranz and Thomas carried the tribe-buff color Green. They first went to Tribal in Episode 2, where Michael was voted out of the tribe by a unanimous 7-1 vote. Twists Hidden Immunity Idols This season there were no major twists, except the introduction of Hidden Immunity Idols. These idols can be found by tribemates after each day is over between 11:59 and 12:01 CST. If the player searches for the correct item, they earn a clue towards the Immunity Idol, which could be anything from a riddle, to a trivia question, to a hunt. Returning castaways So far, no players from Maldives have returned for any other season.